


Breathe

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Inspired by an Animatic for Thomas's Sanders cover of Breathe, the animatic is gone idk why.Btw, this is actually a really old fic, so it really sucks
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 12





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Anxiety Attack

The red light blinked on, signifying the Camera turned on. "Hello Everyone!" Thomas yelled with a smile. The camera switched to Logic, who was currently adjusting his glasses. He waved.

It switched to Creativity, who had a fancy pose and was winking to the camera.

Then was Morality, who was smiling openly.

Next was Anxiety, who stood on the steps with his head down as a small bead of sweat rolled down his face. He glanced at the camera and faked a smirk.

Something crawled into Anxiety's vision, black spikes. He jumped back a little, before trying to play it off with a wink at the camera. Silently suffering as the world span around him.

"Oh good, my anxiety, right on time" Thomas huffed.

The spikes formed into blurry people. Anxiety's face contorted to horror before returning to an emotionless one.

"Still don't like you..." Creativity grumbled.

The blurred people grew and surrounded Anxiety. He whimpered quietly, digging his nails into his palms.

"To offer his mopey dopey input? I don't like him" Roman stated

The people returned to spikes, taking out his peripherals and lining his vision.

The rest of the group stood around, talking with each other with smiles.

Anxiety placed his hands on his head, pulling on his hair with a whimper. He sealed his eyes shut, a tear dripping. Followed by more.

Logic looked over at him, his mouth open as he was mid sentence. He closed it and looked worriedly, walking over to Anxiety swiftly and putting a hand on his head. Anxiety's eyes flew wide.

Logic moved his hand to Anxiety's shoulder, telling him something logical to help him feel better, to calm him down. The spikes had moved back, only barely poking into his vision.

Logic summoned the curvy thing, pointing to the bottom left. "Without you at all he's all the way down here"

"I love my dark strange son!" Morality yelled.

"Virgil!" Thomas yelled cheerfully.

"You... make us better" Roman mumbled

The spikes twisted, coming back and consuming Anxiety's vision as a horrified look spread across his and Logic's faces.

The spikes morphed into a clouds, and suddenly he was falling. He yelled for help as his back collided with the damp grass.

Lightning spiked, scaring Anxiety. The clouds swarmed as he sealed his eyes and 'hugged' himself. He shook in fear.

Morality and Creativity spoke in the distance, Morality looking over at Anxiety and jogging over swiftly.

He Stood beside Anxiety, smiling cheerfully. The clouds became smaller, forming into two as the pair talked. Before the clouds grew again. The lightning came back and consumed the pair's horrified looks.

Help Me.

He looked so scared. So sad. So Anxious.

Help Me.

He grabbed his throat as he tried to breath, gasping for breath. The spikes were fierce as they came back, covering his vision.

Help Me.

Roman smiled, before realizing he was alone, looking over at the pair. They gave him looks of pain and encouragement. Creativity nodded slowly, turning around and swiftly walking to Anxiety.

"Virgil?"

Anxiety cried, gasping for air as he was curled in on himself and pulling at his hair.

Roman put a hand on his shoulder, Anxiety pulling away quickly. He removed a hand and looked at Roman for a moment.

"Remember to breath.." Roman smiled warmly.

"In four seconds. Hold for seven seconds."

Anxiety gasped, attempting to control his breathing "Out four seconds" he whimpered out.

"Out four seconds.." Roman nodded.

"In four seconds" Anxiety whispered, placing a hand on his chest as he inhaled jaggedly. The spikes retreated.

"Hold for four seconds..." he sighed.

Anxiety dropped his arms, looking at Creativity ashamed. Creativity smiled, the others joined and smiled as well.

"Thanks guys.." Anxiety mumbled, looking to the ground.


End file.
